User blog:UnstableIsotope42/Yung Venuz vs Bill Cipher. Isotope's Rap Battles of Internet Culture Off-Season.
April Fools! It's actually a battle with effort! After a slump I hit, I'm finally ready to get back into the swing of making rap battles again. I'm also looking for some really good rap battle ideas, since I've only got one battle planned so far for Season 1. Here it is, the battle of the triangles. This battle originally had Vi Hart and Doritos in it, too. Also Peridot from Steven Universe and Triangle Man were considered. But Vi Hart and Triangle Man weren't exactly material mines, Doritos were too out of place, and Peridot isn't really a triangle. But you're here for the battle, so I'll shut my big mouth. Isotope presents, a battle literally no one asked for. Yung Venuz vs Bill Cipher. Cast Alex Hirsch as Bill Cipher, Kryptos, and Nightmare Bill Cipher KSI as Yung Venuz Bentley Green as Yung Cuz EpicLLOYD as Illuminati Beat Battle ISOTOPE'S RAP BATTLES OF INTERNET CULTURE ' ' VERSUS BEGIN Bill Cipher (0:34): Oh look, a new foe, the apocalypse’s postponed! Enter the unknown, prepare to be Nuclear de-Throned! You’re my worst Nightmare? Well, that’s my dimension! I should probably start this, I could disintegrate the tension! (AAHAH!) I’m immune to your ammunition; the greatest thing you fear. So buckle your seat belt, kid, cause it’s about to get weird! I’m a mean, keen, scream machine! Spent centuries with humans down on their knees! Please, I feed off of mortal pleas! You’re a small bug between winning and me! This hot trash’s a paradoxical mascot! Says he grew up on the streets, yet not fluent in Trashtalk. I liberated dimensions, this is something you should’ve avoided. You think you can fight me? You must be Steroided! Are you bark or bite, so come on, fight me! Or will the airhorn do your raps? Oh snap, he just killed Y. V! Yung Venuz (1:19): oi y they call u cipher if u cant spit none? shots fired from my mouth n my goldn gun. hey, looking betwn u n me this fite aint exactly fair, cuz how u gon shoot down a gangsta gazillion-air? Did someone say Cuz? na man, stay back, i got dis. Why can’t I rap? how bout u just mind ur own bizniz. ur good wit disguises? please, i can do dis, u can be da caesar, i’ll be da brutus! in ur entire show, da greatest thing u ever did, was git shown up by an awkward pre-teen kid! ur a spoiled rich brat, all u do is whine! cuz all da power in da world dont fix bad character design ur powers, ur looks, name it, there all flawed, heres a rule of thumb, dont mess wit a Gun God. take management classes, bro, u got no chill! i got my face on da dollar bill, ur face is just dolor, bill! Nightmare Bill Cipher (2:04): Ugh, how do I explain this to a primitive brain… I’ve got POWER and STRENGTH, you’ve got a limited strain! With the snap of my fingers, I can make you feel limitless pain! You chose bad just by stepping in the same dimensional plane! Yung Venuz (2:15): u forgot 1 thing, 2 conquer time and space, u still need 2 escape from da dreamscape! ur insane, u disgrace of a mistake! 4 a man wit such a big mouth, u really know how 2 suffocate! Illuminati (2:27): Look who’s here, everyone’s favorite Illuminati! Here to uncover the secret of these carbon copies! Face it, you’re basic! No one really cares For these boring, bland one-eyed triangle squares. A gangster and a rock can’t end my infection, Your names can be erased, I have the connections, I’ll remove Cuz from the game again! Hey! I’ll put the Henchmaniacs in their place again! Wait! I’m the unknown, the benchmark of horror! The all time creator of the New World Order! Count the letters, YOU GOT BURNED. 12 divided by 4 is 3, ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ' ' ISOTOPE'S RAP BATTLES OF ' ''(The logo dissolves into static, and then enters the frame through a dimensional portal.) '''INTERNET CULTURE! Who won? Bill Cipher Yung Venuz Illuminati Category:Blog posts